pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Blood to the Beast/Audiciones
Ficha LEE LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL PRIMERO.RECUERDA QUE LA NOVELA ES "MÁS O MENOS" MEDIEVAL. Nombre: (Preferiblemente latín) Edad: (Normalmente entre 10 o 20) Raza: (Las razas aparecen en la página principal) Personalidad: Historia: Apariencia: (Descríbela) Extras: (Detalles de su personalidad, miedos, de ese tipo) ¿Qué opina de La Bestia?: Firma: Protagonistas 2do protagonista (Femenino) Nombre: Brisha Edad: 16 Raza: Anigato Anigatur, Lamia. Personalidad: Es callada y aparenta ser muy inexpresiva, pero en realidad es muy tímida y un pedazo de pan. Le cuesta comenzar temas de conversación. Es muy curiosa y bastante aventurada, adora dormir y no suele comer mucho, pero es educada y refinada pese a todo. Cuando te coge cariño se pega a ti como una lapa. Coge cariño muy rápido... Demasiado crédula e ingenua. Pero adorable. No es fuerte, pero sí muy rápida y elegante volando. Sabe bastantes cosas y ama leer, no es raro verla horas y horas en la biblioteca. No le importa Historia: Ella viene de una familia muy rica A QUE NO ADIVINAS POR QUÉ y tiene 3 hermanos, de los cuales ella es la menor. Siempre fue un poco ignorada, cosa que realmente no le importa -optimismo plz-. De todos modos, prefiere estar con gente que no sea rica. Apariencia: Altura media y muy delgada -alguien fuerte puede cogerla sin problemas-. Siempre mantiene su cabello en un corte hime Busca plz y sus ojos son grises. Tiene una bufanda cerrada gris claro al cuello, una cazadora negra que casi nunca se abrocha y por debajo de ella lleva una camiseta blanca con detalles de caramelos. Por últmo, botas altas y shorts negros y medias largas blancas. Suele traer consigo una sombrilla de azul claro porque no soporta la luz del sol. Sobra decir que es muy pálida. Extras: Es un poco inexpresiva al principio para tratar de ocultar como es, debido a que los Lamia no se suelen comportar así y eso. Cuando ve que se puede confiar en alguien, simplemente se abre. Se sobreentiende que es bastante optimista. Le teme a cualquier cosa que tenga malas intenciones. Y es claustrofóbica. Firma: ~ ★ A locked girl... Archivo:Patchouli sprite.gif ...in her fantasy world ★ ~ 19:04 24 feb 2015 (UTC) 3er protagonista (Masculino) Nombre: Vincent SI, VINCENT. ALGUN PROBLEM? OE3 Edad: 18 años Raza: Humano Personalidad: Es un chico muy simpático y abierto. Pero también es bastante pesado si se lo propone, y muy inquieto, nunca para de correr, saltar o hacer el pino si quiere. Y también no para de comer. Y es muy fácil enfadarlo. Pero si alguien se propone soportarlo, puede ser un gran amigo. Historia: Tuvo una infancia bastante dura. Su familia era muy pobre. Desde que empezó a andar y hablar, empezó a trabajar. Era raro comer un día algo que no fueran lombrices. Pero a los 17 años decidió abandonar su familia e irse a la ciudad, donde empezó a trabajar en una taberna durante un año. Aspecto: Pues está muy delgado y tiene la piel morena. Pelo muy despeinado y rojo, con los ojos verdes. Y viste como un campesino medieval. Extras: No es para nada fácil de engañar, ya que si se da cuenta, le da dos hostias y listo. Es bastante infantil, tiene varios juguetes. Y eso. ¿Qué opina de La Bestia?: Hace como si nada de ese tema no está pasando, ya que le agobian este tipo de cosas. Firma: MIERDAMAN Archivo:Mierdaman.png¡DIME ALGO MIERDOSO! 19:22 24 feb 2015 (UTC) Demás SI NO QUEDAN PUESTOS, CREA UNO TÚ MISMO. NO HAY LÍMITE DE PUESTOS. 1 (Niña que conoce investiga la bestia y etc etc)(??? Nombre: (Preferiblemente latín) Selene. Edad: (Normalmente entre 10 o 20) 19. Raza: (Las razas aparecen en la página principal) Uhiscencs o como coño se escriba. Personalidad: Es muy enérgica, casi siempre está sonriendo. Rara vez la puedes ver seria o tranquila, ya que adora estar como una moto. Cree que las personas calladas son aburridas, lo que le da un comportamiento aniñado e infantil. Suele hacer amigos rápidamente, aunque sean personas que ella considera aburridas. No suele confiar en la gente rápidamente, ya que pese a ser inmadura no es tonta. Le encanta tomar datos sobre las personas y hacer perfiles psicológicos en un cuaderno que ella ha llamado "El libreto de la violeta", que es de color morado claro con detalles negros, siempre lo lleva encima, con su pluma y su tintero. (Lo ha fabricado, usando papel y atándolo con hilo) No se deprime con facilidad, ya que siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas. Se emociona fácilmente, por lo que es común verla llorar de felicidad, o incluso llorar de risa. Historia: Proviene de una lejana tierra oriental. Es de familia rica y adinerada, pero prefiere no decírselo a nadie por vergüenza. Sus únicos compañeros en aquel tiempo fueron los libros, no era muy expresiva y solía estar siempre seria, ella sabía que no podría demostrar a su verdadero yo mientras tuviese a esos padres tan pesados. Ellos no la querían nada más que para cederle las propiedades a alguien, nunca estaban en casa. Un día adoptaron a un chico de su edad, ella lo consideraba un auténtico hermano, hasta que un día lo pilló intentando ahogarla con un cojín. Esto provocó que lo matara en un arrebato, y para tapar lo ocurrido mató también a sus padres. Los ocultó, y mintió a los criados diciendo que "se habían mudado a otro país, ya que ella ya era mayor y ya tendría esas propiedades". Se mudó a Europa, todo le fascinó, al descubrir a la bestia se sorprendió bastante. Observaba su comportamiento cada vez que aparecía, así que empezó a tomar nota de ella. Ahora sabe más o menos cuál es la técnica que usa para atacar. Incluso toma notas acerca de su voz y de los sacrificios, ya que es observadora. Apariencia: Tiene el pelo moreno, es alta y de constitución fuerte. Los ojos son del color de las esmeraldas, le brillan mucho, sobre todo cuando está feliz (Casi siempre). A veces, al mirar desde cierto punto, se le ponen dorados. Tiene los ojos algo rasgados. Es morena. Se le puede ver siempre sonriendo, ya que es muy aniñada. Cuando se pone seria (raras veces), se le marcan mucho algunas cicatrices que tiene en la ceja izquierda y en la barbilla en forma de cruz. Siempre lleva colgantes y pulseras, lo que acentua su procedencia oriental. Suele ir vestida con túnicas y con velos de vivos colores que se ata a la cabeza. Cuando no lleva velos, usa diademas. Tiene la capacidad de esconder sus garras para pasar por una persona normal. Los colmillos los tiene bastante afilados (Tipo vampiro xdxdxd(?) y las garras las tiene similares a una harpía. Extras: (Detalles de su personalidad, miedos, de ese tipo) Le da miedo la oscuridad, la soledad y que la marginen. Cuando se siente mal, junta las manos y se pone en posición de plegarias murmurando algo en su idioma natal. Tiene acento oriental muy marcado. Es de Luna et Umbra, y utiliza el sobrenombre de "Luna". ¿Qué opina de La Bestia?: La admira, ya que piensa que es un ser mítico y poderoso. Archivo:Tumblr_lpx2td7ab71qc1rtuo1_500.gif Alyss Baskerville, will of the abyss 16:03 25 feb 2015 (UTC) 2 Ale, aparcao Nombre: Ruby Edad: 15 años Raza: Uhiscens Personalidad: Muy tranquila y a la vez misteriosa. Siempre habla en forma de enigma, cosa que desconcierta a todo el mundo. Siempre lleva un libro, le encanta leer. Es muy inteligente, aunque cuando se la conoce bien sus pensamientos son algo raros y siniestros. Se comporta de una manera elegante y educada. Tiene mucho apetito, así que cuando puede, coge algo de picar. Historia: Ella nació y se crió con sus padres en una pequeña casa en el campo. Ella se mudó sola y se independizó muy pronto. No se sabe exactamente por qué sigue a la bestia. Apariencia: Es de estatura bajita. Recoge su pelo en dos coletas, este es de color rosa. Sus ojos son de color rosa, también, no están muy abiertos, dándole una apariencia adormilada. Es muy pálida. Extras: Nada ¿Qué opina de la bestia?: La admira, ya que mató a una persona a la cual odiaba con toda su alma, también porque le encantan las cosas poderosas y misteriosas, y eso es lo que le parece la bestia. Alguien se tiene que hacer una firma~ 3 Nombre: Valeria Edad: 13 Raza: Lamia Personalidad: Es bastante seria y desconfiada cuando no conoce a alguien, pero enseguida coge confianza, siendo algo más alegre. Tiene dotes de liderazgo. Le encanta ayudar a los demás. Le encanta pelear, por lo que tiene bastantes heridas. Es muy inteligente y madura pese a ser tan joven. Historia: Nació hija de un humano y un murciélago. Nunca supo de ellos. Se crió entre humanos, y vivía con la que era su mejor amiga en ese entonces. Pero la empezaron a salir alas, y su amiga se asustó y la echó. Ahora mismo, vive sola, y es nómada. Apariencia: Tiene un pelo liso y largo (le llega hasta la cadera) de color blanco, que en las puntas se ondula. Sus ojos son marrones tirando a rojo, muy grandes y bonitos, y su cara muy pálida. Lleva una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra por encima y una falda también negra. Lleva un manto negro que cubre sus enormes alas. Zapatos negros de tacón. Extras: Lo único de lo que probablemente tenga miedo es de ser traicionada. ¿Qué opina de La Bestia?: Le es algo indiferente. Firma: ѕєα σŦ ∂єαтн♥ 14:28 1 mar 2015 (UTC) Categoría:Inscripciones Categoría:Blood to the Beast